The present invention relates to a magnetic reproduction circuit for cameras.
Conventionally known are cameras having a magnetically recorded area in a film. In such cameras it is possible to, by the presence or absence of magnetism on a magnetic recording area, decide whether each frame in a film is exposed or not exposed and to select a head portion of an unexposed frame so that an exchange of films can be made in the middle of use (this function is referred to as an MRC (mid-roll change).
A signal read out of a magnetic recording area is very small and is liable to be affected by noise. For this reason, various noise control measures have heretofore been proposed. JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION NO. 9-269541 discloses a method for suspending the operation of the camera when, in spite of eliminating noise, it still partially remains as it is.
Since such noise is not perceivable by the eye of the camera user, when the operation of the camera is suspended, it is not possible to locate its cause for trouble and sometimes to mistakenly take it as being caused by the trouble of the camera.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a magnetic reproduction circuit for cameras which can correctly reproduce magnetic information even in the presence of noise.